The present invention relates to a portable barbeque and rotisserie which can be easily disassembled for transporting thereof.
In the prior art, food, such as meat, that is to be grilled is generally placed on a spit which is rotatable to expose the food to the heat in order to ensure uniform cooking of the same. In many applications, it is desirable to use the barbeque and rotisserie in association with an outdoor barbeque pit in which charcoal or wood is utilized as the means for heating the food. Since these applications can generally occur at different campground or picnic sites, it is desirable to provide a portable barbeque and rotisserie that can easily be transported from site to site. Many current rotisseries are cumbersome and difficult to transport. In addition, the current rotisseries occupy a large portion of cargo space needed for other camping equipment. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a rotisserie that can be easily assembled at each required site without the use of tools, and then can be easily disassembled into a small package for transporting.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned concerns.
The present invention provides a portable rotisserie having a frame with a center open portion for receiving a source of heat therein. The portable rotisserie includes a pair of end plates releasably and slidably connectible to the frame. The portable rotisserie further includes a cradle configured to be disposed between the pair of end plates, wherein the cradle has spindles extending from opposite ends of the cradle for placement on the frame.
In another aspect of the invention, the frame has a rectangular base with upwardly extending columns at each corner. The columns have exposed open ends. The frame has a pair of U-shape brackets, each including a pair of leg portions and a center crossover portion. The leg portions are insertable into the columns of the base.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the portable rotisserie further comprises an end plate releasably and slidably connectible to one of the U-shaped brackets.
In a further aspect of the invention, the end plate has integral curved side portions for slidable movement along the leg portions of the bracket. The end plate further has an integral, curved shoulder portion for hanging on said center crossover portion of the bracket.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.